Counting
by dajwoh
Summary: The time from thinking about having a child, to actually holding the child in your arms.
Jane POV

It started on Robbie's third birthday. We had some of his friends over as well as our parents and our boy ate my mother's amazing cooking as well as cake and ice cream till he complained about his stomach being sore. He curled up in my arms for well over an hour whilst Maura kept fussing over him but I simply told her that nobody ever died of eating too much ice cream. After he said he felt better he was quietly playing with his new toys on the floor of the living room and despite Maura's protests I convinced her to stay on the couch with me enjoying a glass of lovely white wine.

"Do you think he's ever lonely?"

"What? He has us, aunts, uncles and grandparents" I ask with a confused frown.

"Yes I'm well aware of that but I mean he's an only child. Perhaps he would do well with a sibling? We have talked about it before but wanted to wait till he was a little bit older"

I take a sip whilst mulling over what my wife just said "I think it sounds like a very good idea. But I thought that you would be very reluctant to getting pregnant again after last time?"

"Yes my issues with high blood pressure caused me to vasovagal several times" Despite the severity of that statement I can't help but smile at my wife using the word 'vasovagal' instead of just 'fainting' like everyone else. The fact that she did though is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her and after being together for 7 years I'm still as in love with her now as I was then. Before she can say another word I lean over and softly kiss her.

"What was that for?" She asks with a sweet smile.

"For being you. And because I can" I tell her, kissing her once more.

"About having a second child. I was thinking you could carry the baby? I mean Korsak is retiring and you scored a 98 on the sergeant's exam so you know they will offer you the promotion. Which would mean less field work and more regular hours, which would work perfectly if you were to be pregnant"

Okay that statement kinda threw me for a loop I always assumed Maura would be the one to carry our next child because it would be safer. But with her issues during pregnancy it seems like the logical option that I would be the one to get pregnant. I have thought about it quite a few times and even with the dangers of my job I always wanted to know what it felt like to carry a child. I look over at Maura who seems to be anxiously waiting for me to reply.

"I think that is very good idea. I love my job but the hours are so long and that's hours away from you and Robbie and any other children we might have. With me up for a promotion I have been thinking about it. Being the one delegating the assignments from the comfort of the police department sounds pretty good to me"

"Really?" My wife asks with surprise.

"What? Were you expecting me to fight you about it?"

"Well yes I kinda did, you are quite stubborn Jane" She states making me chuckle before taking another sip of my wine.

"I have been thinking about it a lot. I can't be running after criminals for the rest of my career nor would I want to"

"So you want to start trying?" Maura asks barely able to contain her excitement.

"Let's start trying" I say with a smile before we seal it with a kiss.

/

Six months later was a weekend like any other. I was enjoying my new job, the regular hours with no more working around the clock and no more weekends on call. I was surprised to wake up alone but then realising that it was over ten. The last few weeks I had been feeling very tired and for once it wasn't because of work. I figured I was coming down with something even though Maura and Robbie were fine. Later that day Maura was making peanut and fluff sandwiches and the smell of them made me so nauseous that I had to run to the bathroom to throw up I was sure I caught a stomach bug.

"Oh honey how are you feeling?" Maura softly asks me as she keeps my hair away from my face whilst running comforting circles on my back and all I can do is groan in reply. Little did I know then, that my wife's doctor brain was suspecting that it was more than just a common stomach flu. An hour later Maura had to run an errand leaving me lying in the couch still not feeling too well, happy that Robbie was spending the afternoon with his grandmother. I hear a key in the door and I look up to see my beautiful wife stepping through the door.

"Are you feeling any better sweetheart?" She asks me as she kisses my cheek.

"Not really I'm still really tired but I haven't thrown up again"

"That's good. I got you something when I was out" She tells me and pulls a box out of the pharmacy bag in her hand.

"A pregnancy test?" I ask with confusion.

"You have been really tired for the last two weeks, a little irritable at times and the smell of peanut butter made you so sick you had to throw up. These are all signs of the first trimester of pregnancy honey. I don't think you have the stomach flu Jane. We did the procedure almost three weeks ago"

"Oh" Is all I can say as the pieces fall into place.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and take the test and we'll wait in here together alright?" She tells me calmly, ever the voice of reason that I have never been more grateful for. I nod and make my way to the bathroom, reappearing a few minutes later.

"Three minutes?" She asks and I nod as she glances at the watch on her arm. Long minutes tick by before Maura once again looks at her watch, her hazel eyes meets my brown ones and she subly nods.

"Maur I'm nervous" I tell her with an embarrassed probably awkward looking smile.

"It's okay honey, I'm nervous too. Bathroom?"

"Bathroom" I state as we make our way to the bathroom. I clasp her hand with mine as I take a deep breath before reaching for the pregnancy test lying on the sink.

"It's positive. Maura, it's positive!

"Are you sure?" She almost whispers as tears build up in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie I'm sure, we both read the instructions like ten times"

"We're having a baby" She tells me and I just look at the test in shock that I'm actually pregnant. The tears of joy start to fall as Maura pulls me into a tight embrace.

/

I have even more love and respect for my wife now knowing what she went through with she was pregnant with our boy. Having been through it before made me feel less scared of the fact that I was having our second child. The morning sickness or in my case anytime of the day sickness got better as well as the tiredness as I came into my forth month of pregnancy. With my body changing I was feeling discomfort a lot of the time and that in turn could make me irritable at times. At eight months pregnant I felt like a beached whale and that was making me a very unhappy woman.

I step out of the elevator making my way towards my office with angry steps. Two hours stuck in a budget meeting would make anyone's mood bad. I think I heard the squeak of someone's shoe but when looking around I see that I'm the only there. With a heavy sigh I sit down in my surprisingly comfortable chair that Maura bought for me, saying that my comfort was the number one priority. I glance at the photo on my desk of Maura and Robbie, a smile breaks out on my face.

I trace the photo with my index finger before I open my top drawer and find a chocolate bar that wasn't there in the morning. Knowing exactly who put it there I'm not surprised to see the post it note with Maura's neat handwriting 'sweets for my sweet, more easily accessible then the bottom drawer. Love M'. My wife knowing all about my secret stash in my office and the fact that I can't even tie my own shoes at the moment with my stomach being too large. Not that I would really admit that but it's not like I'm fooling anyone. I look up and see Frost and Frankie all the sudden sitting by their desks seemingly hard at work. Frost glances my way and I narrow my eyes at him causing him to quickly avert his eyes back to his desk. I feel the anger from the wasted time at the meeting running off me as I nibble on the chocolate. My left hand moves to my stomach as I feel my daughter moving around like crazy. We had decided not to find out the sex of the baby or more like I wouldn't let Maura get a too good look at the ultrasound seeing as she would see for herself but I had a feeling from the beginning that I was indeed having a little baby girl.

With a quick glance at my clock I decide to head down to see my wife before our lunch date. "How about we go see mommy, huh sweetie?" Receiving a kick in return "I take that as a yes" I murmur with a smile as I momentarily struggle to get out of the chair, aiming a swift kick at the chair when I'm back on my feet before taking a deep breath I head back towards the elevator. I pushed the call button and I turn around, narrowing my eyes, sure I heard that squeak again. What I didn't see was that it was one of the detectives on the floor that all but ran the other way when seeing me, not wanting to risk the Rizzoli rage as I later found out actually was my nickname with my hormones running rampage.

"Frankie did you see that?"

"What?"

"She ate chocolate. And she calmed down. Why didn't we think of that?"

"I better run out and get some. Cover for me Frost" Frankie says as he hurries down the stairs.

"I love Jane like a sister but I can't wait for her to have that baby" he mutters before shaking his head and going back to work.

The ding of the elevator brings me out of my thoughts and I step out heading towards Maura's office. With a light knock on the door I peek my head in and a surprised Maura looks at me with delight.

"Honey what a nice surprise. Is everything alright?" She asks with a frown on her face as she quickly moves to my side, guiding me to the couch and helping me sit down.

"Yeah everything's fine. I'm just fat, uncomfortable and it's making me mad" I say with a pout.

"Jane honey you're pregnant. You are doing something incredible, you're carrying our child. And for eight months pregnant you are smaller than the average. So you are not fat, you have our baby girl growing inside you" As she says that her eyes bug out as she realises that she just told me that she knows what we're having.

"Maura you looked at the ultrasound didn't you?"

"Yes I'm sorry sweetie when knowing what to look for it's quite easy I couldn't help it"

"I was right, we're having a girl" I say in a hoarse voice as I'm overwhelmed by the news.

"You're not mad?" She asks me as she quickly closes the door and locks it, ensuring our privacy.

"Of course not sweetie. It's not always easy being married to a genius" I tell her with a smirk as she wipes away the tears running down my cheeks. I stifle a groan as I feel her kick once again.

"Is she kicking?" Maura tells me as her hand finds my stomach.

"Yeah she was kicking like crazy when I was in my office and now that she can hear her mommy"

"Hey baby girl you giving your mama a hard time?" She says as she gently rubs my swollen stomach. A few minutes later the kicking stops.

"I think she's a sleep" I tell my wife before reaching over to press a kiss to her lips.

"So are you ready for lunch? What are you in the mood for?" As soon as she says that I feel a pang of arousal settling in the pit of my stomach.

"How about if I'm in the mood for you?" I tell her with a smile, my dimples showing something I know my wife has a weakness for.

"Honey we can't we're at work" She says as I tangle my hand in her hair, raining wet kisses down her neck.

"But I really need you honey. Right here, right now. Please Maura" It wouldn't be the first time we've had sex at work but it's only happened a few times. But with my hormones creating havoc at that moment I was just too aroused to care about anything else.

"Open your pants and straddle me baby. Just like we did the other night okay?" A minute later her slim fingers sink into my underwear, being coated by my wetness. I can't help but gasp as she traces circles on my clit in a teasingly slow pace. But before I can utter a word of protest two of her fingers slide inside my overheating core. With my hands on her shoulders, I feel her eyes on me as I ride her wonderfully talented fingers to my release twice. She rubs my straining clit and managed to make me come a third time, trying to get my breath I press a grateful kiss to her lips.

"Thank you honey. I really needed that, even though I didn't know it till I came down here" I tell her with a chuckle.

"Your hormones are all over the place and if you want sex, I'm more than happy to please" She tells me with a grin before kissing me.

"How about you honey? You want me to return the favour?" I ask as I waggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"That was all for you my love" I nod before I get up and do my pants up, reaching my hand out for her to take.

"Come on babe let's head out for lunch"

/

I struggle to catch my breath as I hear our daughter screaming her little lungs out, making her presence known. I feel my wife shaking as she presses her lips to my sweaty forehead, her hand firmly in mine as I finally start to relax.

"Are you okay?" I manage to ask.

"Am I okay? Sweetheart you just gave birth to our baby girl don't you worry about me. How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm really tired" I state with a tired smile. "Is she okay Maura? Honey please check on her"

"She's okay Jane they are just cleaning her. Look here she is" She says wiping her happy tears off her cheek as the nurse gently puts her on my chest. Her crying slowly comes to a stop as I slowly graze my fingertips over her little face as Maura strokes her back.

"Maura she's perfect" I state through my tears out of relief and the exhaustion of having been in labour for the last ten hours but mostly I feel the happiness of our girl being here.

"Jane she looks just like you, she's beautiful" My wife tells me before pressing a kiss to my lips and softly kissing our daughter's head as my finger find her tiny ones.

"We did good babe, really good" I say with a sniffle.

"No you did it Jane. You're amazing" Maura tells me with such an amazing smile that in that moment, if possible I fell even more in love with her.

Three days later we get to leave the hospital and I slowly get out of the car as Maura gets the baby's seat out of the back. I'm very happy to get to see Robbie again with him having to stay at home with my mother since he was recovering from a cold and we didn't want to risk the baby getting sick. I'm a bit unsure who's gonna be more excited to see us, our son or my mother who still hasn't met her new granddaughter.

As we step in to the house our four year old is bouncing of excitement as he sees his mothers and baby sister.

"Hey honey" I say with a warm smile and he smiles at me, throwing his arms around me as I bend down to hug him. I take the baby carrier and make my way towards the living room couch as Maura gets to say hey to Robbie and moments later she appears with him in her arms.

"Where is she? Where's my little granddaughter?" My mom comes in to the room barely sparing me a glance as her eyes settles on the sleeping little girl in her car seat on the table in front of me.

"Janie she's beautiful" She tells me as she clasps my hand with both of hers.

"Thanks Ma" I look at Maura as she sits down next to me with our son in her lap.

"Robbie this is your little sister"

"She's very tiny" He tells us sounding very thoughtful, making us chuckle.

"You were once that small too honey. She will get bigger though I promise" Maura tells him, kissing the top of his head.

"What's her name?" He asks her whilst looking at his sister curiously.

"Yeah Janie you wouldn't tell me her name on the phone"

I look at Maura and she nods her approval "Let me introduce you to Lily Amelia Rizzoli-Isles"

The End


End file.
